A fuel injection valve is known, which is provided with a pressure intensifying device (pressure increasing device) for increasing the fuel injection pressure at a constant pressure intensification ratio. In the case of such a fuel injection valve, the fuel injection pressure can be set to any one of the pressures of the reference pressure and the pressure (hereinafter referred to as “reference increased pressure” as well) obtained by multiplying the reference pressure by the pressure intensification ratio. In this context, it is known that the fuel injection pressure, which is provided upon the start of the fuel injection, is set to a pressure between the reference pressure and the reference increased pressure, by starting the fuel injection during the pressure intensification (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).